Yuletide
by believeinsherlock221B
Summary: This is based on the advent calendar off of livejournal. I will post all of the different prompts here as different chapters. Enjoy! Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

This was going to be Arthur's first Christmas as king, and both he and Merlin were rather excited about it. There had been festivities nearly every night since the beginning of the advent season.

Tonight was the night before the Yule and currently Arthur and Merlin sat side by side at the tonight's festivities, observing all of the people that were twirling around the dance floor.

"Merlin, would you care to dance?" Gwen asked, all knowing smirk gracing her lips as she watched Arthur's hand reach for Merlin's before stopping. Arthur turned his glare on her, he knew what she was doing and it wasn't going to work.

Merlin looked from Gwen to Arthur several times before shrugging his shoulders, "If you don't mind, Arthur."

"Of course I don't mind, idiot. I'll be fine up here, all by my lonesome," He grinned at Merlin in a somewhat unnerving way.

The sorcerer shook his head and stood up, Gwen grabbed his hand and led them to the dance floor.

Because Arthur was preoccupied with watching Merlin, he didn't notice Morgana had slipped into the vacated chair until she spoke.

"You look like a kicked puppy," His 'sister' told him.

"Hello to you too, Morgana. How are you this evening? Enjoying the festivities I presume, because you must be drunk if you're talking to your King like that."

"Come off it, Arthur. It's nearly Yule, are you really going to just wallow in self pity again this year and not tell Merlin about your feelings. What are you so afraid of?"

Arthur watched Gwen and Merlin as they danced, it wasn't the most graceful of dances, and Merlin kept tripping over himself. But the two were having a good time, continuing to smile and laugh at each other no matter how badly Merlin's dancing was.

Finally he turned back to look at Morgana, "He doesn't love me, Morgana."

"You really are stupid," she told him, giving him a look of incredulity. "That man has been head over heels for you for at least five years, if not more. He's probably just scared you're going to mock him if he ever tells you."

The King eyed her suspiciously, "What do you know that I don't?"

"Gwen and Merlin are my best friends. We talk. About feelings."

"So you're trying to tell me that Merlin does care for me, he's just too scared to say anything because I've been a prat to him for all of these years?"

Morgana smiled, "That's exactly what I'm saying! Maybe you've gained wisdom along with that crown you insist upon wearing."

Seconds later she was gone, and was replaced by Merlin, whose breathing was harsh and his face was flushed. But he was still smiling.

"You should dance, Sire. It's rather fun."

Arthur saw this as an opportunity of sorts, "That sounds like a lovely idea. Merlin, why don't you dance with me?"

That got Merlin to look at him, surprise written all over his face "R-really? Me?"

"Yes you, _Mer_lin. Who else?" He almost added 'there is no one else' but decided he should probably take this whole thing rather slow, in case Morgana was just trying to play a trick on him and make Arthur embarrass himself. It had happened before.

The two friends stood and moved to the dance floor. They turned to face each other, and just stood for a few seconds, wondering who was going to make the first move.

Surprisingly Merlin was the first to move his hand forward and grab Arthur's, pulling the King closer and putting his hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur slowly wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist and the two began to dance.

Neither spoke as they made their way around the dance floor, ignoring all of the curious eyes that turned their way.

They danced together for three consecutive songs before Arthur decided Merlin was getting too tired to carry on. He knew Merlin would have protested if he were to voice his thoughts, so Arthur just let his friend think that he was the one that was tired.

Back in their chairs Arthur found the courage to say what he had wanted to tell Merlin for years. As he opened his mouth to get Merlin's attention cheers erupted throughout the hall.

It was now Yule, midnight had struck. Merlin looked up and above them there was a sprig of Mistletoe.

Pulling on every bit of courage he had, he placed his hand on Arthur's chin and turned his face. Then Merlin pressed his lips to Arthur's.

There was an almost three second delay before Arthur was pressing back, trying to show Merlin how much he cared for him through that one kiss. Eventually they were forced to break apart.

"Merlin, I-"

"It's okay, Arthur. I know." Merlin smiled at him, his eyes gleaming. And Arthur realized that Merlin did know, he understood how much Arthur loved him, and that caused his heart to beat faster.

Arthur laced their fingers together and the two stood up to leave the hall.

Morgana and Gwen watched the two leave the room with mirroring grins on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

"Merlin, you look as if you're made of ice! Do you not have any blankets to sleep with?" Arthur asked, looking at his shivering manservant. Merlin's only response was to glare at him.

Merlin was dressed in near rags, clothes that did not look they kept out any of the chill of the cold castle. But Merlin had also been trying to ignore the cold that was slowly numbing him to the bone.

"N-n-no, Sire."

Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin's sarcastically respectful answer. He decided to take care of Merlin's sleeping arrangements, and clothing so that his friend would not be freezing.

"Well, then, dress me."

The prince flinched when Merlin's hands were placed on his body. "You even feel like ice!" Arthur almost pushed Merlin away, his hands so shockingly cold.

His heart clenched at the sound of his friends chattering teeth. He knew Merlin was going to get sick if didn't get warmer clothes.

There was silence for a few moments until Merlin stepped away to get his jacket and Arthur got a good look at him again.

"It looks as if you're not paid! You can't go around looking like this and be manservant to the Prince!"

Merlin rolled his eyes as he finished helping Arthur into his thick fur jacket. "I send all of my wages to my mother, you ponce. I've told you that before. Maybe if you listened to me once in a while," Merlin trailed off, leaving the room with the breakfast tray.

Arthur felt a guilty pang in his chest; he really didn't listen when Merlin was talking. Of course, normally Merlin would blather on about anything just to keep it from being silent. So you couldn't blame him. Really.

It had taken him nearly all day, what with hiding from Merlin and his father, but Arthur had finally managed to get Merlin's measurements and the court tailor was working on making him new clothes for both winter and summer. Arthur was just going to tell him it was a gift.

They were friends. Friends gave each other gifts. Right?

"Perhaps I need to ask one of the knights" Arthur thought to himself.

Lancelot was, thankfully, the first knight he was able to find. "Do friends give each other gifts for Yule?"

"Hello to you as well, sire, I'm doing well thanks for asking. Friends do indeed give each other gifts. Why do you ask?"

Arthur blushed and slowly began walking away, "No particular reason. I shall see you at training tomorrow."

Lancelot shook his head; the Prince could be so odd sometimes.

When Arthur returned to his room, Merlin was there and it looked as if he was trying to start a fire by striking matches but was shivering too much to really do anything.

"Merlin, take the fur blanket off of the end of my bed and take the rest of the night off. You're no help to me when you are shivering like that."

His manservant attempted to protest. "Arthur, I'm f-f-fine. I'm not even c-cold. And I can't take your b-blanket, then you'll be c-cold and I'll have to listen to you c-complain."

Arthur rolled his eyes and gently pushed Merlin towards his bed. "I have at least six blankets on there. It won't matter if you take the one that I'm not even using. I'll complain more so long as I have an icicle as a manservant."

It was a testament to how cold Merlin was that he didn't continue to protest. After Arthur had wrapped the blanket tightly around Merlin he sent him away, with orders to go to bed.

At the door Merlin turned to him and smiled, "Thanks, prat."

Arthur's heart skipped a beat at the smile on Merlin's face, but his only outward response was to roll his eyes again and shoo him away.

Merlin was not the manservant that woke Arthur up the next morning.

"Where is Merlin?" Arthur asked, somewhat harshly.

The manservant looked at him wide-eyed. "Merlin is sick, sire. Gaius has refused to allow him out of his quarters and sent me to wake you instead."

Arthur ignored the manservant as he was dressed, and as the boy brought him his food and did everything he was supposed to do without arguing.

The prince was in a fowl mood by the time training rolled around. His day had been so boring without Merlin. He missed—no; Arthur wasn't going to go there.

Lancelot was the only one who guessed at why the prince was angry. After training he pulled Arthur aside and quietly suggested that Arthur go visit Merlin.

Arthur spluttered and tried to deny, but eventually gave up when Lancelot said, "If you were to perhaps care for Merlin more than as a manservant or even a friend, none of the knights would think any differently of you, sire."

After stopping by the tailor pick up the winter clothes and boots he had had made for Merlin, he headed towards Gaius' chambers.

The old man allowed him in and pointed him in the direction of Merlin's room.

Merlin opened his eyes and tried to lift himself up when he realized Arthur was the one in his room. "I'm sorry" *cough* "Arthur, Gaius wouldn't let me work today." This sentence was followed by another series of loud coughs.

"It's fine, Merlin."

The relief on Merlin's face caused Arthur's heart to flip. "I have a gift for you, for Yule."

Merlin looked surprised, as Arthur handed him the boxes and bags he had been carrying. As he unwrapped each clothing item the wonder on his face grew.

"This is…great, Arthur. Thank you."

Arthur blushed and looked away.

"What is this for?"

"It's a gift, _Mer_-lin. Surely even you know what a gift is."

Merlin laughed and indicated the space beside him, "Would you like to sit, sire?"

Both men stared at each other for a few seconds before Arthur sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed. "You best not get me sick."

Merlin smiled again before looking down at the clothes he had been given. This included four thick shirts, three ascots, multiple socks, two pair of boots, and four pairs of pants. Three of the shirts were red, as were two of the ascots, and the majority of the socks. Merlin was aware that red was Arthur's favourite colour.

"You think red is an acceptable colour?"

Arthur smacked him on the side of the head.


End file.
